


Superhero

by SunsetRose92



Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action Figures, Brain AND brawn, Cute, Gen, Gift, Good Mama Agreste, Kawaii, Smart Gorilla, baby Adrien, so cute, tiny Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRose92/pseuds/SunsetRose92
Summary: How the Gorilla got his first action figure? Read to find out.
Series: #mlgorillaweek2k19 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563742
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Gorilla week  
> Read and Enjoy!!!

Gerard will always remember the first day he arrived at the Agreste Mansion. His last assignment had been very stressful and so he decided a change of scenery was in order. After all, a 6 year old boy couldn’t possible be as hard as a 56 year old entitled bratty politician. He was intensely disliked by everyone, including his closest friends.

Contrary to popular belief, it had been Madame Agreste who had hired him. Monsieur Agreste’s involvement had been limited to giving him a once over once he stepped into the foyer, nodding once and instructing Nathalie to add him to the payroll as he left, presumably for his office.

No. It had been Emilie who had seen his credentials (3 PhD’s in various fields, 9 languages spoken fluently, black belt or equivalent in 6 different martial arts, his shooting scores, his years in the special forces and his years as bodyguard) and hired him to look after her young son.A pleasant surprised since there had been younger sufficiently qualified candidates.

After Agreste Sr’s approval, he had been guided to the playroom on the first floor, where both mother and son played with some action figurines. As he walked in, Adrien had taken one look at him and then he had turned to his mother with a curious look in his little face, obviously wondering about the presence of the newcomer and his purpose.

\- Come Kitten, there’s someone I want you to meet.

Emilie took her son’s hand after she stood up and came closer to where Gerard was waiting. He had always been a bit socially awkward and he hoped neither mother nor son could tell he was nervous.

\- Adrien, this is Gerard.

He knelt to be at eye level with the young boy, who was still looking at him curiously, not at all intimidated or frightened. That was good. He didn’t want him to be afraid.

\- Hello, Adrien. Nice to meet you.- he said in a soft raspy voice.

In the usual candid fashion of young children Adrien replied:

-You look like a Gorilla.

Gerard cracked a little smile as Adrien, realizing what he said might have been a bit rude, blushed and hid a bit behind his mother.

\- You’re right. I do look a bit like one, don’t I?

After all, Adrien had hardly been the only one to point out the supposed resemblance to the animal and he had to admit it was rather accurate. AT any rate, the remark had amused him rather than annoy him.

\- Gerard is here,-continued Madame Agreste obviously amused by the exchange- because he’s going to be scaring all the bad guys away so you can be safe and happy, my little kitten.

\- Like a superhero?

Adrien’s whole face had lit up like a Christmas tree, obviously delighted at the prospect of having his own “superhero” to protect him. His smile got even bigger when I nodded. Emilie was most definitely amused by now and was also smiling merrily.

\- That’s so COOL!

Adrien immediately got a hold of Gerard’s hand (well, his finger) and dragged him (he went willingly) to where they had been playing before.

\- Come play with us! I can play the villain this time and you can be the HERO and…

Adrien stopped rather abruptly and he had to balance a bit not so he wouldn’t run over the kid. He turned to look up at Gerard with a thoughtful look.

\- Can I call you Gorilla? It could be your superhero name!

Hours later, when returning home, he wondered how long would Adrien see him as a superhero (the little boy had been delighted when he had given him permission to call him Gorilla). He smiled at the little hero figure Adrien had insisted he take when he found out Gerard had no toys to play with and insisting the figure resembled him greatly (“It’s big and strong just like you!”). It had been the first of his collection. Not that Adrien remembered anymore.

It struck him as funny several years later, when he first found out that excited little boy who once thought of hi as a superhero, was now hero of all of Paris. Oh how the tables had turned!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments welcome!


End file.
